Stories:King of the Hill
Here it is, guys. A story based off My Hill. What a time to be alive. Other than that, me (Jelo) and Pea have made new OCs for the story. Pea says he's going to make his pony OCs exclusive to this story. For me, I might include my pony OCs in later stories; who knows? Plot King of the Hill: a story by JeloElducal, Redfork2000, CITRONtanker and PeaVZ108 For thousands of years, Inklings and Peas have been fighting against each other for one thing: a hill. With two new species joining the battle, along with most of the fighters being Locked Room Gang members, the rest of the gang who are not willing to fight over a hill are alerted about this, and must try and find a way to stop the battle before their teammates' lives are lost. Cast Humans * Ramona Flowers (Jelo) * Peterson "Peeter" Hugh Joey (Jelo) * Akasha/Burning Shadow (PeaVZ) * Takeshi/Shocking Shadow (PeaVZ) * Sasuke (PeaVZ) * Blast (Redfork) * Tommy (Redfork) * Electra (Redfork) * Blade (Redfork) * Scorch (Redfork) Inklings * Frederink (Jelo) * Janice (Jelo) * Johnny McSplat (Redfork) Peas * Plantrick (Jelo) * Peachard (Jelo) * Dark Green Shadow (PeaVZ) * Repeater (PeaVZ) * Peater Lopeaz (PeaVZ) * Moltem Sparksfire (PeaVZ) Ponies * Sweet Melody (Jelo) * Stinky Cheese (Jelo) * Red Flame (PeaVZ) * Yellow Lightning (PeaVZ) * Green Toxin (PeaVZ) * Cyan Frost (PeaVZ) * Magenta Heart (PeaVZ) * Great White (PeaVZ) * Amazing Black (PeaVZ) * Red Fork (Redfork) * Blue Ocean (Redfork) * Bright Spark (Redfork) * Dark Shadow (Redfork) * Black Gem (Redfork) Characters not fighting for the hill * Gerald Edmarkson (human, Jelo) * Star Butterfly (mewman, Jelo) * Marco Diaz (human, Jelo) * Green Shadow (pea, PeaVZ) * Starcade (human, PeaVZ) * Kyoji (human, PeaVZ) * The Gemstones (gemstones, PeaVZ) * Captain Red Shell (Crab, Redfork) * Gary Guppy (Fish, Redfork) * Starry (Starfish, Redfork) * Blowy (Blowfish, Redfork) * Red Spoon (Pony, Redfork) Story It's a cold, windy, cloudy day in the forests of Echo Creek. Everything seems perfectly calm, and nothing interesting appears to be happening. Unexpectedly, a red pony climbs the hill with a flag on his back, as if he was about to claim the hill as his own territory. Later, 7 more ponies of varying colors follow. * Red Flame: 'Just a few more hoofsteps, my fellow Elemares! * '''Green Toxin: '''Wow, this is a rough climb! * '''Red Flame: '''And...*sticks the flag onto the hill's summit*...I declare this hill to be under the territory of us, the Elemares! * '''Amazing Black: '''You could have thought of a better name than "Elemares". * '''Red Flame: '''Hey, we're ponies. Plus, we possess the power of the elements! * '''Great White: '''Ahem! * '''Red Flame: '''Well, most of us anyway. Anyway, this hill officially belongs to us ponies! ''However, while the ponies are taking the hill, a lightning bolt falls on the seven ponies, hurting them severely. * 'Electra: '''Stand back! You're not taking this hill! It belongs to the dominant species on Earth, humans. * '''Blade: '*''right behind Electra* Yeah, what she said! ''Suddenly, something drops from the sky, and smashes both Electra and Blade when it lands on them. It's Red Fork! * 'Red Fork: '''Hi everyone! I hope I'm not late. ''Someone throws a fireball at Red Fork. It's Akasha the Burning Shadow! * 'Akasha: '''Yes, you are too late! The hill belongs to us humans, and there's nothing you can do about it! * '???: 'Oh really? ''Someone fires a pea at Akasha. It's Dark Green Shadow. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Surprise! * '''Akasha: '''So, I see you have returned, you traitor. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I already told you, I do not work for you anymore! Now prepare yourselves, as we peas will be taking over this hill as our territory forever! ''While the two fight, ink mysteriously covers the whole place. * 'Johnny McSplat: '''It's showtime! *''shoots ink at Akasha and Dark Green Shadow* ''Now back off. Everyone knows that Inklings are the top species on this planet! ''Red Fork smashes Johnny with his weight. * 'Red Fork: '''Yeah, right... ''Two more inklings shoot ink at Red Fork. * 'Janice: '''Whoa! Did we knock him out? * '''Frederink: '''I think so, Janice! * '''Janice: '''Yay! ''Akasha levitates Janice and Frederink and tosses them away from the hill. * 'Akasha: '''Now, away with you two! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I can say the same for you! ''Dark Green Shadow fires a pea at Akasha, knocking her off the hill too before she can use a shadow art to protect herself. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Ha ha ha! We peas rule! ''Dark Green Shadow suddenly gets knocked out by a blast of electricity and water. It's Kyoji's sidekicks, Takeshi and Sasuke! * 'Takeshi: '''This belongs to us humans! * '''Sasuke: '''Yeah...WATER FOREVER! * '''Takeshi: '''Aren't we after the hill together, Sasuke? * '''Sasuke: '''We can make our water slides, our waterfalls, our water fountains, we can make lots of water if we claim the hill for ourselves! ''Suddenly, both Takeshi and Sasuke are lifted in the air mysteriously. Red Fork is back, and using his magic against them! * 'Red Fork: '''Hey, calm down boys. Why don't you go for a flight? ''Red Fork, who is lifting them both with his magic, tosses them away. * 'Red Fork: '''That should do it for now. ''However, a lightning bolt hit Red Fork, dropping him off the hill. * 'Electra: '''That's what you get for messing with us! * '''Blade: '''Yeah, we rule! ''A powerful laser is thrown at both of them, knocking them off the hill as well. * 'Blue Ocean: '*''walks to the top of the hill, with his laser cannon* Ready for me? * '???: 'We sure are! ''Flames can be seen blown at Blue Ocean, as well as a volley of peas shot at him. It's Repeater, Moltem Sparksfire the former Explodonater and Peater Lopeaz, Green Shadow's son! * 'Repeater: '''You can't start a hill war without us us! * '''Moltem: '''Like he said, we peas are claiming this territory! * '''Peater: '''And I'm fighting in honor of my mother! ''*takes out the Infinity Cube from the Portal Problem* * '???: '''Hey guys! * '???: 'Aw, seriously? I thought there was going to be cheese here! * '''Peater: '''Who's there? * '''Moltem: '''Show yourselves! ''The two reveal themselves to be a ivory-colored female unicorn with black hair and a piano cutie mark; and a lime-green-colored male pony with yellow-orange hair and a cheese cutie mark. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Who are these lowly bags of dirt before us peas? ''However, a cutting blade passes by them, hurting them all. Then Blade is seen climbing up the hill, and then kicks them away. * 'Blade: '''Looks like I made the "cut" after all! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Not really. ''Blue Ocean shoots a laser at him, knocking Blade off the hill again. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Ha! * '''Sweet Melody: '''Heya! So, I should introduce myself, right? Well, I'm Sweet Melody! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''You want to know my nickname? It's "Sour Melody"! * '''Repeater: '''But but it's not really your nickname though. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Shut up, Repeater! ''Dark Green Shadow kicks Sweet Melody off the hill. However, someone rams into her from behind, knocking Dark Green Shadow off the hill. Sweet Melody is then brought back up to the hill with pony magic. Red Fork was the one who did this! * 'Red Fork: '''Pushing away someone you've just met? That's not cool, Dark G. * '''Sweet Melody: '''Wow, thanks red pony! * '''Red Fork: '''No problem! Ponies have to look out for each other, don't you think? * '''Sweet Melody: '''I agree. * '''Stinky Cheese: '''Oh, hey guys! * '''Red Fork: '''By the way, the name's Red Fork. ''However, a fire blast knocks all three ponies off the hill. * '''Scorch: '''FIRE! Burn, burn! Burn everything in sight! * '''Akasha: '''That takes care of those ponies! * '''Takeshi: ''*creates an electric shockwave that knocks everyone who is not a human off the hill* ''That takes care of them! * '''Akasha: '''For once, you do make a worthy brother, I must say. * '''Scorch: '''Fire! The inner flames of the human race can not be equaled! Challenge us, and you'll get burned! FIRE! Trivia * This story was inspired by the PvZ Wiki forum game "My hill". * The story shares its name with the TF2 gamemode of the same name (intentionally) and the animated sitcom of the same name (coincidentally). Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal